Talk:Dungeons and Dancers
How does one reaquire the Aroma Bug key item if the fight is lost? I no longer have it, and clicking on the Regal Pawprints gives a "There is no response..." message. I can't find a Regal Pawprint anywhere at G-8. The previous mission's page says it's G-9, but the only one I can find there is at one of the towers from the earlier mission, and it says "You don't find anything out of the ordinary." when examined. So... where is it? >< --Kyrie 09:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :You probably found it by now, but for future reference, if you look on the map, above the tower illustration is a little strip of the upper level. Zoning into Beaucedine S via C.A., hug the wall going West. You pass about two or three true sight mobs, so be careful. When you can see the tower below in plain view, the paw prints are nearby. --Thundermelon 22:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning the "Fight" I just thought I'd run over what happened during my fight. I soloed the entire thing on black mage in two tries. The first one was to get my bearings really. I don't know how much of what I say applies to everyone. You enter Everbloom Hollow(map #11) and face the door you need to go through to get to the lower level containing the completion trigger. The tornado looking thing mentioned in the article. You most likely need to trigger the cutscene before you are able to actually make the explosives go off. After you trigger the cutscene backtrack to the entry area and take the other path (what I mean should be apparent when you look at the map). I don't know if the trigger (blue in my case) stay at the same place for every run but I found it blasting through walls in the general direction of -below- the cutscene ???. First past a goblin(kill this you'll need the explosives), the past a bomb then to a new area containing another bomb and the blue switch. Prod it and hopefully you should get a text telling you that a thunderous explosion could be heard in the distance. Head back to the cutscene location and go down(The goblin you killed should have respawned by now, kill it you'll need the explosives) below to Everbloom Hollow(map #12). Somewhere on this level lies the exit. Again I can't be sure on how it works since I have only reached this stage once but I found mine directly to the east through a single wall. Leave the area and enjoy the cutscene, I know did. Time shouldn't really be an issue since I managed to complete it solo on BLM which included a run back to the goblin when I realized I didn't have enough tail. The goblins have around 2.2k HP and hit an unbuffed mage for 50-80 damage. They are immune to all standard forms of black magic crowd control aside from stun(Sleep/bind/gravity). Nyavya 15:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Apparently I found a different goblin or you have some great defensive gear...I was in full pup relic and was being hit for 150+...Goblin checked impossible to gauge and had some very high evasion...my automaton could barely touch him. I had to Fey Bottle out... Yuppiekin Soloable - Too Weak I was wondering wether or not I could solo this, from just reading the simple walkthrough on the main page, I figured I would give it a shot. So I went on SMN, simply because I am about to try and solo the next one I just failed, Ran out of MP, by just healing Lilisette and it proved the best choice I could make. All in all, I started off just blowing the walls up in my way to try and get as far North as possible, which was smart, because the ??? for the CS was North. I killed one goblin on the way there. Also, the Goblins are easy as all hell, 2 Predator Claws downed them, and I only saw 2 Bombs which I left alone. So after finding the ??? for the Switch CS, I went to go back and touch the Red Switch where the first gob I killed was, too easy. So, then I killed the gob up near the wall with ??? for the CS just incase I needed more explosives, and I did, 3 more to be exact, which funnily enough is the amount they drop. So, I walked through the area with no mobs at all gracing my presence and found the Whirlpool at a dead on the East Side of the second map. Overall, done in about 10-15 minutes, and way too weak. --Rufusruferson 13:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Blue Mage/Ninja solo Easily soloable by BLU. Set magic fruit, big 3 etc. If you run out of the key items to blow up the walls, kill the goblins which die in one round with the big 3. Bombs can be used also, I used two, just bring them to low hp and let them whack at you until they self destruct, put up cocoon and use dmg-% gear and magic fruit. Draylo 20:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) BST/WHM solo Easy enough solo with CC and some zetas. Keep stoneskin up when fighting the gobs to reduce damage. I finished with about 3 minutes to spare taking my time. Qualo November 6, 2009 Paladin/Ninja solo It wasn't too bad, but I finished with only about 5 minutes left. The Goblins were the worst part honestly. I have capped sword skill with merits and with a PCC on I was missing at least 50% of the time. I had to kill two or three and it sunk a lot of my time. I got aggro'd by a bomb because I didn't know they were True Sight. I also had no clue where the switches were so I wasted another 5minutes or so looking for mine (red). They look like little candelabras just sitting on the ground. The second map I only needed three bombs and I had stocked up on the first map so I was able to just run straight to the end. Time on the first map: 23min. Time on the second map: 3min.